


Captive Prince Lovings (Fanart)

by LineCrosser



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fanart, M/M, also there is some sneaky Lauguste, at least two of those pictures can count as bottomianos, but it won't jump out on you you can opt out of it, vaskian tents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/pseuds/LineCrosser
Summary: collection of more or less explicit drawings
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 512





	1. The Vaskian Tent Saga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot can happen in small vaskian tents

From now on there will be a lot, and i mean A LOT of naked skin.

also sweet lovemaking, obviously


	2. Summer Palace: Neck-Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet sweet lovin in the heat of the summer.

They loose their clothes further down the line

juuuust a little bit more

there you go


	3. Para Bellum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikandros and Damen
> 
> This could be something that could totally happen in the fanfic-universe of [Para Bellum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204885/chapters/53015302) by Seek_the_Mist


	4. Hot Summer Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen and Laurent enjoying themselves.
> 
> And some Bros together if you fancy that.

Bevore you scroll on, you gotta know:

There is some Bro-on-Bro further down. Yeah. It's the Vere-Royals.


	5. BIG animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hm hm. yeah.


End file.
